The invention relates to a vehicle-body construction of the type wherein a folding seat-back element affords access to storage space rearward of the seat.
As far as I am aware, it is a frequent practice in small-vehicle body design to provide a hinged seat back as the means of access to rear storage space, but to gain access to such space requires a most awkward and inconvenient posture and reach over the folded seat back. Of course, the awkwardness is avoided if the vehicle body includes an exterior hinged lid for outside access, but in larger vehicles it is still awkward to reach distant inner recesses even via an opened exterior lid.
Moreover, so-called "hard-top" convertibles are sometimes equipped with one or more removable top panels which are awkward if not impossible to stow in the vehicle's storage space without imposing major restrictions and burdens on the handling of baggage and/or other articles to be accommodated in the storage space.